


I Love You Too

by stingerpicnic (ibelieveinfiction)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat's worrying, Casual Intimacy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/pseuds/stingerpicnic
Summary: Black Hat still isn't completely reassured that Flug understands his feelings.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Another Word I Never Learned to Pronounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384165) by [PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/pseuds/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes). 



> It's bad and probably out of character, but whatever. I haven't written in a long while and I had to rush this because apparently SOME PEOPLE don't think it's IMPORTANT to mention it was their BIRTHDAY.
> 
> Inspired by Mark's paperhat stories and also this ask I sent him: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/post/166546011979/does-flug-start-saying-i-love-you-too-instead-of

Black Hat felt weak. He hated feeling weak. He was the one who was supposed to invoke feelings if powerlessness in others. He was supposed to be strong and terrifying and in control.

Yet here he was, bested by a mere word of all things. A monosyllabic word at that.

It was disgusting. He was tempted to snort derisively at himself, but that might disturb the man dozing on his chest.

Speaking of him, Black Hat gazed down at the top of his head, or, rather, the top of the paper bag he wore over his head. Picking up on of his hands to hold in his own, he ruminated of the man and the impact he'd had.

Flug was truly a gift. He was intelligent and hardworking and perfect (at least in Black Hat's opinion, which, let's be honest, is a million times better and worth much more than anyone else's, a fact that he would physically fight anyone on). He gave Black Hat everything he never thought he would want, but was quickly finding necessary to his continued happiness--yet another thing he never thought he would really care about. Some days he could barely bring himself to believe that he had actually somehow earned this from Flug and wasn't forcing him.

Flug made the L-word seem easy to say. He said it all the time, throwing it at him several times a day. He said he just wanted him to know he was loved. He said he didn't want another incident to happen. He said he never wanted leave any doubt in his mind that Flug would never leave him. And what has Black Hat done in return?

Nothing. He can't say it back. He knows countless languages, some of which sound so horrific a human would go mad and die upon hearing a single word. He can say just about every other word in existence, but he can't say the L-word. He can't even write it down. He can't let Flug know that he returns the sentiment in full.

He really wished he could just say the damn word.

Sure, Flug says that he shows it in different ways. Sure, he says he knows that he loves him. Sure, he could say countless other words that aren't the L-word, but it's just not the same. He wants to be able to make sure Flug knows. He wants to shower him with praise and tell just perfect he is but he can't say that one, simple, four letter word and no other would mean what he needs it to mean. No other word would be quite right. No other word would be a full reciprocation. No other word would come as close to summing up that odd fuzzy feeling he gets in his chest whenever Flug looks at him or the the disgusting warmth that consumes his being whenever Flug laughs or the concern he feels whenever Flug is visibly exhausted after a day of work or the all encompassing despair and denial every particle of his horrifying being instinctively reacts with every time he remembered that Flug is mortal and will die.

No other word would give Flug the same feeling.

He shifted his focus over to their entwined hands, bringing the closer to inspect them. Flug's hands were different than his own. They weren't clawed or as strong as his, they were just human hands. On anyone else they would be weak and disgusting, but not on Flug.

Hmm, in his googling of human romantic customs Black Hat had come across multiple sources of stating that kissing the back of your partner's hand was supposed to be a sweet gesture. Maybe Flug would appreciate it? But it did say the practice had fallen out of style. But then again it didn't say it was rude to do now.

Deciding that he might as well try--Flug was napping anyways and also very forgiving of his cultural faux pas, it's not like he was going to react that badly--he brought the back of Flug's hand to his mouth, pressing his lips there and willing Flug to feel his affection of him even in his sleep.

He heard a muffled sound from below him, "Mmhmmhh..."

"...Hmm?" he tried to question quietly, not wanting to wake Flug up if he was still asleep.

"I said, I love you too," Flug mumbled, sluggishly shifting to press a kiss to his cheek.

Black Hat froze, whatever passed for a circulatory organ in his anatomy beating wildly. That worked? Really? Well, he guessed Flug did say that he could show it in other ways. But for him to recognize it even now... Flug was simply amazing.

An embarrassingly soft smile stretched its way across his face. He might be able to work around his problem after all. It might not be perfect and it probably wasn't what Flug deserved, but he could try.

Black Hat settled back down, ready to spend the rest of the night with Flug, savoring whatever small amount time he would be allowed to spend with such a great boyfriend. They could discuss a more consistent way to communicate his feelings in the morning.


End file.
